


A New Player 2

by Mayuki_Nya



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bathrooms, Crying, F/M, Gaming, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuki_Nya/pseuds/Mayuki_Nya
Summary: So I pretty much fell in love with Be more chill and specifically Michael who was sad and I wanted to hug him so here I made this.Pretty much you're a bit of an outcast too but you still get along with people alright *shrug* you were dragged along to a huge party hosted by a kid from another high school and all you wanted to do was hide in the bathroom but nope someone was in there and they... were crying?Cute reader-insert I wanna develop more.





	A New Player 2

**Author's Note:**

> The story probably won't follow the actual plot too much but I'll do my best! This is also my first work so I'd love to hear your feedback :)  
> I Plan on adding more chapters soon as I can :D

It was the biggest party of the fall and you couldn’t have cared less, however one of your friends had begged you to go with her and you had been friends a long enough time you couldn't say no. Her name was Catty, Catherine actually but she said Catty was much hotter of a nickname. She is much more into partying than you and she definitely fits into the whole high school scheme a lot better than you do, you were more the quiet geeky type who liked to play games and not socialize more than needed. But you begrudgingly agreed if anything to make sure she was safe and had a ride home. 

You went to pick her up and couldn't help but laugh when you saw her waiting outside her place. She wore a VERY skimpy bunny costume that was way too tight and showed off her girlish figure. It was one of those "sexy" costumes almost all girls wear to costume parties nowadays to seduce teen boys. She got into your passenger seat and you chuckled.  
" What on earth are you wearing? It's almost freezing how are you not cold? "  
She huffed and pouted at you.  
" You must sacrifice being warm and comfortable to look this good. "  
She simply stated adjusting one of the ears perched on her head as she eyed you.  
" You're not even wearing a costume! It's a Halloween party! "  
She gasped pointing at you as you began driving. You really didn't want to bother dressing up for a party you didn't want to go to in the first place, you wore some jeans and your favorite shirt with a hoodie that could almost be considered ‘Festive”  
" But my sweatshirt has cute ears on it, it pretty much counts. "  
You argued motioning to the hood of the jacket.  
" You could have at least tried you know. There are going to be a lot of cute guys at this party from the big high school in town! Don't you want to hook up or even MEET someone? "  
She asked so innocently, how can she be so innocent while asking why I'm not trying to fuck some dude at a party from a totally different school?  
" Well for one I'm not looking to 'hook up' with anyone, I told you I don't like parties, two, I am very content being single if it means I get to be myself, and lastly C,"  
She laughed noticing you switch from numbers to letters.  
" I only agreed to go so you would have a ride and an out if anything bad happens. "  
She gave you a smiled that probably meant thank you and you returned it. 

You stopped the car and parked behind a long line of other cars outside a very large house that several teens were hanging around the outside in costumes and you could hear the awful pop music from the safety of your car, man did you wish you were at home. You let out a long sigh before getting out of the car, waiting for Catty to finish adjusting her costume and makeup so you could lock it behind her. She quickly bolted inside to a group of similarly dressed girls as they all excitedly screamed and completely left you to fend for yourself. You had expected this, what you hadn't expected was the number of drunk guys trying to hit on you, so you noped your way out of the main room and upstairs looking for a bathroom. You were eventually pointed to the correct room by a couple making out down the hallway but it was closed and locked. 

"Seriously...?" You groaned sitting beside the door and pulling your phone out to wait for your chance to hide. You played a few games, listened to some music, and you realized they've been in there a long time. You knocked on the door a little concerned.  
" Everything okay in there? "  
You really hoped there wasn't a couple getting busy in there. You listened trying to hear past the loud music and people but all you heard was a faint sobbing and someone talking? It sounded like they were talking to themselves.  
" Hey, are you okay? "  
You tried to sound more sincere moving closure to the door, it sounded like a guy for sure and there was no one else talking either just more sobbing. He probably couldn't hear you over the drunk girl singing along with Whitney which made you laugh a little before your attention was turned back to the door. He was talking again and being this close to the door you could hear what he was saying  
" WISH I HAD OFFED MYSELF WISH I WAS NEVER BORN-"  
Alright, this kid was scaring you that he might try something stupid, you know that feeling well and you felt a tug at your heart hearing something you had said many times throughout high school. You pulled a bobby pin from your hair and bent it into the bathroom lock and jiggling it around until you felt a soft click and you could turn the knob. Quickly slipping into the room and locking the door behind you once more you saw him huddled against the wall furthest from the mirror and the door, he hadn't noticed you yet seeing as how his head was buried in his hands. You moved over to him and leaned against the wall sliding down and placing an arm on him startling him.  
" W-whoa what... How did you get in here?! "  
He asked in shock but you just pulled him into a hug as he tried to stop crying.  
" Everyone exists for a reason even you, don't wish you weren't here. "  
you plainly said as he started sobbing against your shoulder.

Some time passed and he calmed down leaning back against the wall next to you again in silence, he seemed like he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words so you found your own.  
" Uhm... I'm (y/n) "  
You stated looking over at him hoping to talk a little with this sad stranger.  
" Michael. "  
He responded averting his eyes which were red and swollen now.  
" So not that it really is any of my business, you don't have to tell me but Michael why are you crying in the bathroom of the biggest party of the fall? "  
He glanced over at you and let out a soft sigh before explaining his situation.  
" Your friend sounds like a jerk. No player 2 should ever ditch their player 1. "  
You explained in a huff and continued.  
" Like I get that maybe he's gotten popular or whatever but you shouldn't just throw away history like that! High School isn't forever and that so-called fame of his isn't going to get him far in college. "  
Michael nodded and continued your rant for you.  
" Yeah that's totally what I've been telling him all year but he was so obsessed with being cool and more than just surviving high school! "  
He added rather dramatically, you laughed at how exaggerated his arm movements were.  
" We're all just trying to survive doesn't matter if you're a jock or a geek it's all the same. "  
You sighed. He raised his eyebrow at you in question like you had just said the most outrageous thing that popular people had to ' survive '.  
" Do you really think outside of school and social gatherings THOSE PEOPLE really act like that, that those girls want to be wearing the most uncomfortable outfits and that those guys only talk about getting laid. They're all people trying to not drown. "  
You tried your best to explain what you meant.  
" So all the people out there getting drunk, trying to hook up, talking shit, so on and so forth, are all trying to more than survive. "  
You nodded confidently " Yup! "  
He thought about that for a second " Then what are you doing? "  
You shrugged " Sitting in the low tide with floaties avoiding all that bullshit. "  
He laughed, you were glad he seemed like he was cheering up.  
" So you aren't one of them? "  
You shook your head " My friend dragged me here for essentially the same reason as yours, she ditched me so now I'm just waiting for her to want to leave. "  
You smiled although it did sound kind of fucked up now that you compare his situation to yours.  
His eyes went wide " Seriously? So that's why you snuck in here with me then huh. "  
He smirked and you laughed at his antics.  
" Yes I wanted to come join the sad and lonely bathroom club of people who don't want to be here " you joked.  
" This club meeting has finally come to order! "  
He yelled out using his phone as a fake hammer tapping it on the tiles and you both started laughing.  
" I gotta be honest with you here Michael we are such losers. "  
You continued laughing.  
" Yeah, but we are losers together. "  
He added with a smile and getting a good look at him you had to admit he was pretty cute. 

Suddenly pulling you away from your thoughts someone started knocking on the door and a familiar voice rang out  
" (y)-(y/n) ... Are you in here? "  
You looked over at Michael then stood up moving towards the door  
" Yeah what's up are you okay? "  
You quickly asked concerned at the fact her voice was barely a whisper.  
" U-uhm no I may have thrown my drink into a guys face... He wouldn't leave me alone and I was talking to another guy and they started fighting and... c-can we go home? " You sighed.  
" Jeeze Catty real smooth go wait at the car I'll be right out "  
There was no response but you assumed she nodded, which was totally visible to you through a door mind you, and she walked off.  
" I gotta go Michael uhm... "  
You fumbled with your phone for a second.  
" Do you wanna swap numbers, maybe hang out sometime? "  
It wasn't every day you met someone you clicked with so well, and he looked like he could use a friend. He looked bewildered at your request before you knelt down in front of him holding out your phone.  
" You're pretty cool and I'd like to be your friend. " You stated.  
" Plus how are we supposed to have another club meeting if I can't get ahold of you? "  
You asked with a smirk but he still just looked dumbfounded as he took your phone and added his number. You send him a text to make sure it went through and when it did you stood again.  
" Hey uh ... this IS a party and all even if you got ditched you should go try to have a little fun. I mean not that the bathroom isn't just the most ballin' place or anything "  
You both chuckled.  
" Even if you don't talk to anyone... go make fun of the drunk girls, hell text me about it since I have to leave early! "  
You smiled and he nodded standing up and walking over to the door with you.  
" Hey, (y/n) " You turned to answer him when he suddenly hugged you again.  
" Thank you. "  
You hugged him back " Don't mention it. "  
You unlocked the door and opened it giving him a smile wave before walking back downstairs and outside to your car.  
" Geeze what took you so long? "  
Catty demanded holding her arms close to herself to try and keep warm. You threw her your jacket and unlocked the car.  
" Stuff and things, y'know. "  
She accepted the jacket and it was a long drive home with her telling you all about the party you had abandoned to go hide in the bathroom but you simply smiled because honestly, this was the best party you've been to and although it wasn’t in the way Catty had imagined, you did in fact “meet someone”.


End file.
